custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live! In New York City (in SagwaandAsh's dream)
Barney Live! In New York City (Originally titled Barney Live! At Radio City) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster The chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues. The Winkster later confesses that he took the bag in order to make friends. Barney and the gang forgive him for his misdeeds and remind him that he just needs to ask to be friends. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience: a glittered stuffed heart. He asks everyone to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (debut) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jenny Dempsey) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster's Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special I Love You Gallery Releases 192786.jpg|Original Release (1994) Barneyliveuk.png|Original UK Release (1995) Babsfd.jpg|Original Spanish Release (1995) barney.vivo.jpg|Another Spanish Release (Unknown)/Original Spanish DVD Release (Unknown) Asfasf.PNG|Another Spanish Release (1998)/Spanish VHS Re-Release (1998)/Spanish Re-Release (1998) Behind the Scenes castandcrewlive94.png|The cast and crew nycrehersal1994.png|Barney and Baby Bop rehearse for the show Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson on home video. Stinson was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes". Stinson had previously done live appearances as the purple dinosaur and would continue to do so until he replaced David Joyner in 2001 on the TV series. ** The first appearances of Carlos, Kelly and the Winkster. Carlos and Kelly would later return as main character in Season 3. ** The first time Amy, Adam, Kelly and Carlos appear together. ** The final video appearances of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. They would later be used in Barney books. ** BJ's first concert. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. *After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. *The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the ''Barney's Super Singing Circus'' DVD. *The version of I Love You was similar to the Season 3 version, with a guitar arrangement. It was also used in "Bedtime with Barney", "Come on Over to Barney's House", "Imagination Island" and "Camp Wannarunnaround". Video